


Demon of Wind, Demon of Sand

by snowie130



Series: tales once forgotten [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey is hungry sand gremlin and she knows better than this, Rey's possessive, The Force Awakens, and Ben is just here with his prince looks, but we been knew, interrogation scene explained, love at first sight/interrogation, thirst continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: Rey never believed in incubi
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: tales once forgotten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some think Rey's face when Ben takes of the helmet is  
> "oh no he's hot"  
> but what if it was more  
> "oh no desert demons of lust exist and they sent the worst of them to kill me"
> 
> Just a little something cause i love incubi.  
> Never enough of them, even tho this isn't really incubi!au

Everyone living on the desert planet knew tales about incubi.

Rey has heard them many times, when elders gathered children to tell stories, when superstitious women tried to caution young ones, when said girls laughed behind their shawls, even Unkar Plutt warned her not to let the wind demons misguide her on way to his shop. He wouldn’t minded if one took her on way back to AT-AT, though.

She never really feared incubi – these were the fairy-tales, and she was not a child to believe in them. All young women in Niima Outpost often giggled and whispered about handsome strangers, but Rey has never considered anyone handsome, especially not males. She was too busy for such trivial matters. There was always a ship to scavange, ration to trade for, sandstorm to survive...

No one has ever met an incubus.  
You can’t meet something that doesn’t exist, Rey reasoned.

They said these demons were pure evil, despicable, dangerous.  
They could suck life out of you in a blink of an eye.

When she first saw Kylo Ren in Takodana’s forest, he almost scared her to death. Tall, imposing, dark figure with a deadly weapon glowing red. Not even the vision she saw when she touched this... thing... in Maz’s castle has filled her with such dread. She was powerless against him.

After waking up, she managed to get a bit of power back by making him take his helmet off. Exposure would make him vulnerable, she thought...

Instead it was her who was weakened.

She froze, seeing Kylo Ren’s face for the first time, as if she was hipnotized.

Pale skin, dotted with moles and freckles.  
Long, regal nose.  
Full, pink lips.  
Big, brown eyes.  
His lashes were surely longer than hers.  
It was ridiculous how perfect his hair looked after all that time under the helmet. Thick and dark as starless night.

 _They look soft_ , she thought distractedly _. All of his face looks soft._

But he _was’t_ soft, not at all. Rey had to be on guard from now on more than ever.

She knew then: she has met an incubi.

**They always said incubi had the most beautiful faces in the whole galaxy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's thirst continues. She blames Kylo, but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go, so i won't feel guilty for not writing whoesoe when in theory i have so much time..  
> (incubus myth deserves better then this but. here we are.)

Incubus or not, this was NOT happening. Rey was not staring at Kylo Ren’s very wide, very well muscled, very naked chest. Nothing really came from covering her eyes – the image of her enemy’s body was burned under her eyelids and it would stay there forever!

(truly, she remembered this moment quite often after Crait, and always cursed those high-waisted pants. they were stupid. what happened to hip-huggers? did no one wear these anymore?)

Eventually, she had to look at him again – he didn’t seem eager to cover himself up, the demon!  
Scar that crossed his face continued through his neck and then ended lower, on one of the ridiculously prefect, ridiculously huge pecs.

Something hot, possessive burned at the back of her mind. That scar marked him as hers and hers only.

_No, Rey, don’t let the demon take over your mind!_

Incubi signature move: messing up thoughts of young, lonely women.

Then they talked and _he just kept coming closer and closer_ and at some point Rey got scared she’s gonna reach out and touch him, his pale skin, the scar, or maybe those fluffy hair...

(it would take her more than a year before she learned how soft they really were. so soft)

The connection has ended once again and she sighed with relief. And then immediately started replaying their conversation and, well – him – in her mind. But it wasn’t only his words that left her breathless.

Maker, was he huge. Rey was not short at all, but compared to him, a kriffing mountain, with broad shoulders and...

...And she would not let this incubus _possess_ her.

There was no way Kylo Ren was human, not after what she _felt_.

**They always said incubi made you feel dangerous things...**

* * *

Much, much later, on the Supremacy, after quite the turn off that squad of stormtroopers has been, she had her incubus all to herself. Gazing up at that beautiful face, vulnerable look and pink, inviting lips, Rey thought that maybe, perhaps... Perhaps she doesn’t mind one incubus in the galaxy.

But only one.

And if she mentioned the fleet so she could focus on something other than Kylo Ren looking at her as if he could eat her alive? He won't ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea for fic appeared... but before i wrote down everything, i forgot half of it. The Muse was awakened tho, so i decided to finally finish those drabbles. Don't worry about a bit of a melancholic endings here and in part 2 - an actual ending, part 3 of the series, is canon only to the moment someone collapses. Then, a tiny but decent fix-it. See ya there!

* * *

She resisted his call for a year, but he caught her weak on Pasaana.

He was stubborn as always and magnetising as always, and Rey couldn’t believe she thought herself immune. She  _ yearns for him _ and it’s embarrassing , so she hid behind bold words and passionate (but oh so fake) hatred. 

For a parsec, his gloved hand was dangerously close to her neck ( _ her _ ) and she choked in the same moment he ripped the necklace off. He was gone then, but she knew – the predator was coming.

She covered excitement with panic, and fled.

* * *

It may have been his personal quarters, but she was not getting any ideas.

How many other women were there before her?

A monster inside her chest opens one eye lazily.

It isn’t her, it’s the incubi magic.

* * *

It’s no incubi magic, it’s all her.

She could deny it all she wanted, but there was really no point anymore.

He sat, soaked wet, his face an open book, his lips parted, his whole body as vulnerable as never.

Did it really have to come so far, to his blood spilling from the wound she made, to her almost killing him and then immediately fixing her mistake clumsily, for Rey to finally admit the truth?

He was no incubi.

She offered him her truth and then fled like all the demons were chasing her.

He was a boy. And she was a girl, and she wanted him so badly but she couldn’t have him. There was a whole galaxy between them, and she didn’t know how to fix it.


End file.
